Natasha Power
Charlottesville, Virginia, U.S. |Education = St. Anne's-Belfield School |Alma = Harvard University (B.A.) Harvard Law School (J.D.) |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Gregory Lyons (m. 2014) |Children = }}Natasha Jane Power (born January 12, 1970) is an American politician and lawyer serving as the junior U.S. Senator from Massachusetts since 2017. A member of the Democratic Party, she served as Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts from 2015 to 2017, and as a member of the Massachusetts Senate, representing the 1st Suffolk and Middlesex district, from 2010 to 2015. Born in Charlottesville, Virginia to Irish parents, Power graduated from St. Anne's-Belfield School in 1988. After graduating, she moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard University, graduating with a degree in political science in 1992. She returned in Cambridge, enrolling in Harvard Law School and graduating with her law degree in 1995. After completing her education, Power settled in nearby Boston, Massachusetts and began working as a lawyer. She left her law career in 2010, in order to enter politics. Power began her political career in 2010, being elected to the Massachusetts Senate, representing the 1st Suffolk and Middlesex district. She remained in the Massachusetts Senate for five years, until she was selected by Kelly Bozeman to campaign as his running mate during the 2014 Massachusetts gubernatorial election. Bozeman went on to win the election, and Power was sworn in as Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts on January 8, 2015. In 2017, Bozeman appointed Power to the United States Senate, to fill the seat vacated by Bernard Goldenbaum. Early life and family Power was born on January 12, 1970 in Charlottesville, Virginia to parents Richard (1942–2008) and Shelley Power (née O'Donoghue; born 1944). Richard worked in sales, while Shelley worked as a student advisor at the University of Virginia. Power is of Irish origin; her mother is Irish-American, while her father was an immigrant from Tuam, County Galway in Ireland. She grew up in a Catholic family, and made frequent visits to Ireland as a child. Power is the elder of two children; her younger brother is Niall, born . Education and law career Power attended private schooling growing up. She began her education in 1975 at St. Anne's-Belfield School, an independent coeducational PK–12 boarding and day school, where she attended as a day student on a scholarship. She began high school at St. Anne's-Belfield in 1984, where she played on the varsity field hockey team and was an honors student. Power graduated from high school in 1988, as her class valedictorian. During her senior year of high school, Power received minor local news coverage after being granted admission to all eight Ivy League universities. She ultimately moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard University, and graduated with a degree in political science in 1992. After finishing her undergraduate degree, Power remained in Cambridge and enrolled in Harvard Law School. While at Harvard Law, she joined the Harvard Law Review and graduated with her law degree in 1995. After graduating, Power moved to Boston, Massachusetts and began working in human rights law; as a human rights lawyer, Power often fought for women who had been victims of discrimination in the workplace. She left her law career in 2010, in order to begin her political career. Political career Massachusetts state politics U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Natasha Power. Personal life Power began a relationship with business executive and venture capitalist Gregory Lyons in 2004. They remained unmarried but cohabiting for several years, until secretly marrying in 2014, on their tenth anniversary. Neither have any children. Power and Lyons own residences in the North End neighborhood of Boston, Massachusetts, Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., and Tribeca neighborhood of New York City. Power is a dual citizen of the United States and Ireland, and has has been since birth. She identifies as a Roman Catholic, although she is non-practicing. Category:1970 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American women lawyers Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Female United States Senators Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Lieutenant Governors of Massachusetts Category:Living people Category:Massachusetts Democrats Category:Members of the Massachusetts Senate Category:People from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:St. Anne's-Belfield School alumni Category:United States Senators from Massachusetts